


My gatekeeper

by Rubydreamt



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Beautiful, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Fluff, I Tried, Love, Married Couple, Married Life, Minor Moriyama Shiemi/Okumura Rin, POV First Person, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Their Love Is So, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29287947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubydreamt/pseuds/Rubydreamt
Summary: Rin came back home and Shiemi felt like cuddling her husband.Domestic fluff ensues.(I suck at summaries)
Relationships: Moriyama Shiemi/Okumura Rin
Kudos: 7





	My gatekeeper

**Author's Note:**

> I am re reading Blue exorcist and Rin and Shiemi are just way too adorable! I really felt like writting on this beautiful pairing, I really hope they are going to end up together. 
> 
> In this story they are married and live together. They are around 28 years old I guess, and they are both working as exorcists and obtained their meisters. 
> 
> I don't own the characters! 
> 
> The title is inspired by the scene when Rin fought the Impure king and thought about Shiemi while he was about to destroy everything. I felt like Shiemi saved him from his own madness. She is a kind of gatekeeper to rin.

“I’m home!” 

As soon as I heard his voice, I walked to him. Then I grinned and enveloped his body in my arms in a warm embrace. I felt his strong arms enveloping my waist.

“Missed me?” he asked in a whisper, against my ear. 

“Always” I muttered against his neck as a chuckle escaped my lips. 

He chuckled too and when I let him go, he settled himself on the couch with a loud sigh. He must have been really tired. 

“I will go make some tea.” I announced and went to the kitchen to prepare the tea.

I felt something against my leg and looked down to see Kuro rubbing against my leg, then he went to the living room. I smiled at the gesture, Kuro has always liked me a lot. Even when Rin first introduced him to us, Kuro was really nice towards me and let me pet him, while he wouldn’t let Izumo pet him or anybody else, except Rin of course. He seemed to have always liked it when I held him in my arms. Once Rin told me that it was because I smelled nice, according to what Kuro told him. 

When I was done with the tea, I poured it in two individuals cups and made my way to Rin. I placed the tea cups on the petite table in front of our couch and sat next to him. He looked at me with a broad smile which made my heart flutter, I am still “smitten” with Rin even if he has been husband for 5 years now and my boyfriend for 10 years. 

I stroked his left cheek ever so gently as I glanced at his lips, blushing slightly when I felt him grabbing my waist to draw me closer to him. I still get shy when I kiss him, Rin thinks it is endearing but I think it is embarrassing. We pressed our lips together in a gentle manner. everything was always slow and gentle between us and I loved it. 

“I love you Rin.” I muttered against his lips. He pressed a little harder but still gently and muttered that he loved me more. We pulled apart and I cupped his cheeks and pressed his face against my chest. Then I began to stroke his hair. I felt his arms enveloping around my waist, cuddling closer to me. 

“You’re the best thing that has ever happened to me Shiemi” He said in a serious tone as he lifted his head to look at me in the eyes. I blushed then I grinned. It was requited of course. 

“You’re too, love.” 

Those moments were so precious to me. It reminded me why Rin was the best thing that happened to me and how I realised that even before realising I was in love with him, I knew deep down that it would always be him.


End file.
